Perro bueno, perro malo
by Skuld Fair
Summary: Pensar demasiado le hace llegar a conclusiones extrañas. Shikamaru/Kiba. No hay lemon.


**Dedicado a **_**El Nano**_**, que hoy es su cumpleaños. ¡FELICIDADES, Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS! ^_^ Jo, aún recuerdo cuando no medías ni un metro y yo te daba caramelitos para que vinieras conmigo. Como pasa el tiempo... T.T (sí, esto último me lo he inventado miserablemente ¬¬) Espero que te guste n.n (Sigues siendo el ídolo ;)) Y Felices Fiestas, ya que estamos XD**

**Título cedido amablemente por **_**Delfi-sama ^^**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Naruto _pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Perro bueno, perro malo**_

Problemático. Así es como se podría definir a Kiba (a él y a todo lo que habitaba en el mundo, pero en fin), pero cada vez que estaba con él ese adjetivo se le quedaba corto.

Problemático era el día que llovía y no podía ver las nubes. O cuando Ino y Sakura empezaban una de sus famosas peleas. Pero esos eran contratiempos que se solucionaban en unos minutos, o al día siguiente. Daba igual, lo importante era que terminaban a corto plazo. Lo de Kiba era irremediable. El chico era así y no cambiaría.

Kiba Inuzuka redefinía el significado de "problemático" y le daba un nuevo alcance, haciendo que Shikamaru se preguntara si había algo más después de ese adjetivo. Es decir, ¿después de problemático que iba? ¿Súper hiper mega problemático? No, eso no quedaba bien. ¿Problemático al cuadrado multiplicado por el cubo? Demasiado largo para decirlo habitualmente.

Porque, claro, con lo tranquilo y paso-de-todo-porque-sino-tendría-que-moverme que era Shikamaru, el estar con alguien como Kiba era demasiado cansado y... problemático.

Cuando quedaban para dar una vuelta era un show; se podía ver a un Kiba emocionadísimo de la vida correteando por las calles mientras un abochornado Shikamaru lo seguía de lejos intentando pasar desapercibido. ¿Era necesario montar tanto escándalo? ¿No podían hacer como una pareja normal? Andar, solo andar, con tranquilidad y, si se daba el caso, pues cogerse de la mano con total naturalidad. Shikamaru sólo pedía eso. Bueno, quizá mejor no cogerse de la mano, la gente empezaría a cotillear y eso sí que era problemático. Pero no problemático como Kiba. Él estaba a un nivel superior.

Luego estaba el momento cama. ¿Era normal que gritara de esa manera? ¿Realmente era necesario clavarle las uñas en la espalda cuando le tocaba en algún punto especialmente sensible? Al día siguiente tenía unas heridas, sobre todo en los hombros, que le escocían horrores. Más de una vez pensó en preguntarle a Sasuke si Naruto se comportaba igual que Kiba en la intimidad de su cuarto (quizá era algo normal en gente tan hiperactiva), pero luego descartaba esa idea. Hubiera sido demasiado problemático hablar de esas cosas con una persona con la que había tratado muy pocas veces.

A veces se preguntaba porque Kiba no podía ser como... Akamaru, por ejemplo. Sí, era un perro, pero si no le dabas coba se quedaba tan pancho echado en cualquier rincón casi confundiéndose con el mobiliario (memorable el día en el que Shikamaru tropezó con él y fue a dar con su linda cara en el suelo). El problema del perro era el dueño. Cuando estaban juntos _sí _que era problemático, el doble de problemático, para ser exactos. Y como Kiba era de un problemático sobrenatural, pues de ahí no podía salir nada bueno.

Pero, claro, si por alguna extraña (extrañísima) razón Shikamaru terminaba en alguna clase de relación romántica con Akamaru, el can no podría hacerle lo que le hacía Kiba (cosas que le hacían ver lucecitas y que se le escaparan gemidos muy poco masculinos).

Así que Shikamaru Nara, después de darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza sobre el comportamiento de Kiba, sacó dos conclusiones muy satisfactorias:

1.- Akamaru sería un mal amante.

2.- Por mucho que Kiba fuera Kiba (con sus gritos ensordecedores y su continuo movimiento) seguía siendo su Kiba. Y bueno, ya lo decían, que los contrarios se atraían. Y más contrarios que ellos mismos, seguramente, habría muy pocos.

**^C'EST FINI^**


End file.
